


That Kiss Tho *enter FangirlKeySmash here*

by RowdyHoltzy



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyHoltzy/pseuds/RowdyHoltzy
Summary: A re-imagining of the Themyscira SNL skit, with Abby and Holtzy and Much More Gay™️.





	That Kiss Tho *enter FangirlKeySmash here*

"Oh my god we did it!"

Abby turns back to face Jillian.

"We did it! We found it!"

Abby voice fades, muted by the sound of Jillian's heartbeat thumping in her ears.

Abby rows furiously, but Jillian is frozen. Their small boat approaches the shore.

The sun is still high in the sky, with the ocean breeze gently teasing the waves. The beach is a vision of spinning long braids and leather as the Amazons perform their daily training. As the ghostbusters step out onto the sand the training comes to a halt.

"What's your business here?" Antiope barks.

"Hi, guys, we're so sorry we didn't mean to interrupt your work" Abby blurts out, gesturing broadly to herself and Holtzmann "we just, we're big fans of you and although you guys use strength and fighting and I mean we fight too but not like you guys we mostly use science but we both, we all, you know we're all working to save humanity and we've always looked up to you guys and we just wanted to thank you and say Hi and Holtzmann here" Abby grabs Holtzmann's arm "is a really huge fan of Diana and we really we didn't want to bother you guys we just wanted to say Hi and Thank you and I don't know if you're hungry but we brought soup!" Abby lifts one of three extra large tupperwares full of her favorite vegetable stew.

Diana steps forward, smiling. "You save the world too?"

"Yes! We've saved the world 3 times actually, using technology that _Holtzmann here_ " she nudges Jillian towards Diana "created - she's a genius engineer!"

"Well I'm honored to meet you!" Diana strides up to the ghostbusters, wrapping Abby and Jillian each in a warm embrace. With her hands still resting on Jillian's shoulders, she turns to Abby.

"Does she speak?"

Abby tries to hold back her giggles "She does! She's a really big fan of yours, she's been looking forward to this moment a long time!"

"You do wonderful work, saving the world." Diana looks back to Jillian "You're no fan of mine, you're a friend"

Jillian looks up into Diana's deep brown eyes. She tries to speak, to say "thank you"... to say anything... but her entire face is frozen.

Patty beams. "She has a _massive_ crush on you-"

Diana glances back at Abby " _She?_ Has a crush on _me?_ "

"Huge! For years!"

Gal looks back down at this small human scientist. Her wild blonde curls, her soft blue eyes, her charmingly peculiar attire. She grins.

"You're adorable."

Sliding her hands up to cup Jillian's face, Diana gently brings her lips to Jillian's. Softly tasting her. Jillian's mouth starts to open, allowing Diana to brush her tongue against Jillian's. Tilting her head, Diana gently presses into her. Electricity rushing through her veins, Diana sighs a quiet moan. Jillian's kiss becomes hungrier, her hands sliding up to grasp Diana's hips.

"HOLY SMOKES" Abby squeals as the Amazons burst into applause.

Standing back up, Diana scoops up Jillian's hand into both of hers. "Princess Diana of Themyscira. Truly a pleasure to meet you"

Jillian adjusts her glasses self-consciously. "J-Jill-Jillian Holtzmann" she squeaks.

"Jillian... I like that name. I'd like to say it more often..."


End file.
